backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 8
Episode summary Hurley: The conspiracy that we’re trying to stop is even more dangerous then we thought. Now, with Desmond’s help, I’m trying it to stop. Ben’s status is very critical. Walt’s status is unkown and we’re might to get killed. The following takes place between 7:00 until 8:00 hours in the morning Desmond and Hurley were at the police office and saw Walt bleeding. Walt! No! Walt was bleeding. He’s going to die said Hurley. Hu…Hur..Hurl…Hurley said Walt. You can’t die. My dad saved your life. Now you have to…safe…mine life…a car…attacked me…I was attacked by the car…from George’s man…I can’t….feel my legs…bring me too…Ben. Desmond was calling Ben. Ben, where are you? asked Desmond. I’m in the Sebastian Hospital, the place where Jack Shephard previously worked. It’s going with me a lot better said Ben. Bring Walt, he is safe here. Desmond, bring Walt to there, I’m going to find George and Kate. We have to stop this forever said Hurley. Ben was sleeping. I’m already 24 hours awake. Hurley was driving in his car and following the car. 7:15 Donna and Melanie were at a school. Here lives Cassidy Miller, former classmate of Charlotte Benson. It’s high likely that she knows where she is said Donna. Do you know how to get in? asked Donna. No, there are security guards everywhere…unless…said Melanie. We’re acting as one of Charlotte’s friends. Maybe, we get a clue said Melanie. 7:17 Desmond was with Walt in the hospital. Take care of him now, he’s bleeding to death said Desmond. The doctor was looking at Walt. I’m going to die said Walt. Desmond looked at both Walt and Ben. Somebody is trying to kill you brother said Desmond. 7:20 Hurley saw a van with Kate and George in it. Hurley was hiding himself. I’m going Kate. I have to tell you something Kate. Juliet is dead. We faked her as person, so Sawyer thought she was still alive. Sawyer died too, by Hurley. Over 10 hours, Walt’s daughter will be executed. But I hold something secret for you. It’s…said George. Hurley did shot at Kate and George, but Kate got shot, killing her. George was running away. Hurley then shot George, killing him. Hurley looked at the van. A bomb said Hurley. Hurley was in the car, driving away. Desmond looked at Ben, but Walt was gone. Hurley! Oh my God! Brother, it’s a set-up said Desmond. Walt was in a van. Mandy Simpson was giving Walt new clothes. George and Kate are dead said Mandy. We have to get your daughter said Mandy. 7:30 Mandy was riding now far from Hurley. Do you have a place where it is Mandy? asked Walt. No, I don’t have said Mandy. George has a bomb. It will kill us as human population in this hour said Walt. 7:35 It a high likely impossible job said Melanie. Hurley called Donna. George is dead said Hurley. What? said Donna. I’m serious said Hurley. I killed him said Hurley. The only clue I have is George daughter. It’s hardly to find her. This is a student house said Donna. I have to flirt with Cassidy Miller in order to get info from who her boss is said Donna. Why do you think she’s involved in the conspiracy? asked Hurley. I heard John talking with someone over the phone about Charlotte Benson. It’s most likely that she is his daughter said Donna. I need sleep said Hurley. I know, but the only way to stop this is, is finding what the is going on said Donna. Desmond called Hurley. Walt escaped said Desmond. But Walt…said Hurley. He’s still trying to find his daughter. Ben is going better and better. He thinks that they are planning to bring Walt to the Island for an unknown reason. It does make sense to me said Desmond. But why revenge on Walt? Who wants to hurt him and his daughter? All those questions…it’s a puzzle said Desmond. 7:46 Donna knocked on the door. What can I do for you? asked Cassidy Miller. Can I come in? This is by the way my friend, Melanie said Donna. Come in said Cassidy. 7:48 Ben was standing up. Is everything alright? asked Desmond. I need a shower said Ben. I’m sorry for Hurley that he hasn’t slept at all said Ben. Ben was taking out his clothes, while Desmond was guarding him. I only can trust you Desmond said Ben. Ben was naked taking a shower. Desmond was closing the door. Ben, if there’s anything I can do for you, you can tell me said Desmond. No response came from Ben. Ben? Desmond opened the door. Ben was gone. Hurley called Desmond. Ben is gone said Desmond. Really? asked Hurley. Yes, I’m not seeing ghosts. 7:52 Donna came in. What’s your name sweetheart said Donna. My name is Cassidy Miller. I work for Alice Porter. She’s my boss said Cassidy. Do you know a Charlotte Benson? asked Melanie. 7:54 Ben was in his car looking at his phone. I will found you Walt said Ben in his own. It’s time to kidnap you again. I have a lead said Ben with a smile. 7:56 Sure, I have heard of her said Cassidy. I think my boss knows her. She’s on the Sunny Beach said Cassidy. Thank you sweetheart said Donna. Come said Melanie. 7:57 Ben saw a car. No, it’s not him said Ben. Ben was still riding and was taking his gun. Ben saw the car. Finally! Ben attacked the car, but Mandy had only scretches. Mandy came out the car, but Ben shot her, killing her. 7:59 Ben was going to the car, Donna and Melanie were in the car, finding Alice Porter. Ben was going to the car. Hello Walt said Ben. Ben handcuffed Walt. Walt looked scared. What are you going to do with me? asked Walt. My plan to do…said Ben. 8:00 Trivia Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Category:Stories